1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bicycle warning safety devices, and more particularly, is concerned with a bicycle reflector safety device with resiliently mounted reflectors which extend outwardly on both sides of the bicycle and provide warning to both the front and the rear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common safety device for the protection of a bicycle and its rider from being struck by a motor vehicle at night, or in fog, or during other times of reduced visibility, is a single red reflector mounted on the seat, the rear frame, or possibly, if a full rear fender exists, on the rear of that fender. The reflector is positioned to be seen from the rear of the bicycle and generally indicates the center of the bicycle. This centered reflector does nothing to define the outside dimensions of the bicycle and rider, nor is it very helpful in estimating the distance from the bicycle.
A number of bicycle warning systems have been developed which extend a rearward oriented reflector out from the bicycle on the road side, so as to indicate the road-side location which must be avoided by a motor vehicle approaching from the rear so as not to strike the bicycle and rider.
As noted above, bicycle reflector systems generally are designed to provide warning in the rearward direction. Yet, as is commonly recognized, some bicycle operators, especially the younger variety, may disobey traffic rules and regulations. Sometimes they ride on the wrong side of a street or road so that they, in fact, face the traffic. There is a need, therefore, for effective reflective safety warning to the front of the bicycle, as well as to the rear.
There also is a need in a bicycle safety warning device for reflectors to extend out from both sides of the bicycle, thereby defining the dimensions of the cyclist and bicycle on both sides of the bicycle. Then, in conjunction with an effective front reflector warning system, there would be a road-side dimension-defining warning, regardless of whether the cyclist is travelling with or against the prevailing motor vehicle traffic.
Reflectors located out and away from both sides of the bicycle also would provide another valuable and needed function. Such reflectors would provide a basis for an automobile or truck operator to estimate the distance he is away from a cyclist. As is commonly appreciated by vehicle operators who drive at night, the relative position or separation of points of light (or reflected light) gives an indication of the distance away from the lights; i.e., as one approaches laterally spaced lights, these lights will appear to separate further the closer one gets. A good example of this effect on the highway are the tail lights of automobiles. A similar effect would be available for bicycles with reflectors which are spaced laterally on the bicycle. An automobile or truck operator, on viewing such a combination of reflected light, would immediately be able to make a judgment on the distance to the cyclist and thus what evasive action, if any, is necessary. A single reflector system, whether centered or extended to the road side of the bicycle, does not provide as effectively a measure of distance to the bicycle.
What is needed is a bicycle safety warning device which:
(1) extends on both sides of a bicycle so as to define the side dimensions of the bicycle and rider, and also to provide a basis for the estimation of distance from the bicycle;
(2) provides an effective reflector system, on both sides of the bicycle, oriented towards the front of the bicycle as well as towards the rear;
(3) is of rugged construction, and is preferably flexibly and resiliantly mounted on the bicycle so that the striking of the reflector or supporting member will not appreciably damage either the object struck or the device itself, nor dislodge any component of the safety device; and
(4) simplicity of manufacture and low cost, so as to assure its availability and use.